Baby, I'll make this the best day
by Roxas-Likes-Icecream
Summary: Axel and Roxas have a good day today...


Axel woke that morning with a great idea and smile on his face. He knew he couldn't let it slip away from him so he wrote it down on the notepad he kept next to his bed in case a lighting bolt of inspiration struck him. It was one of those occasions again.

He scribbled onto the plain white sheet carefully. Dotting each "i" and crossing each "t" just as lovingly as the last. When he was finished, he gently put the paper and pen down so he could jump out of bed and try to make it through the day hiding his excitement.

Holding the idea in his chest and putting his heart on his sleeve so he could keep the blonde in his mind. And he just couldn't wait to see him any longer. He raced to his house phone and dialed away until he heard the ringing, and then he dropped his heart from his sleeve as the blonde answered his phone in a groggy manner.

"He-llo?" The blonde paused on his word to yawn for a good moment.

"Hi, Roxas!" Axel cheered through his phone to the still recovering boy on the other end of the line.

"Oh, mornin' Axe…" Roxas smiled silently to the red-head.

"How are you are you, Rox? Are you gonna meet me at the front of your house?" the red-head was as excited as a five-year-old would have been.

"Of course, silly." came Roxas' sugar-coated voice.

Axel just beamed with love and happiness then. He felt so loved, and needed, and cared for. But then he realized he had to pick himself up from off the floor and find his bones because he had turned to mush during his and his lovers' conversation.

"Well, bye, I'm gonna get ready and stuff now, 'kay?" Roxas sang through the phone once more for Axel.

And they were both happy.

After the two had hung up their phones, Roxas hopped out of bed, the same as every morning; ready to face his life with the help of a red-head. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, did his hair, and so fourth. And then he went out his house door. He was trotting off to Axel's house when something incredibly warm and solid ran into him. Roxas smacked against this thing with an "oof" and just as he was about to fall backward, the thing pulled him closer to itself, holding him to what seemed like its chest. Roxas blushed.

"U-Uhm, excuse me?" Roxas stuttered, not really knowing what to say to get past this thing. Which turned out to be a person.

"No, excuse _me_, please." The man said, giving Roxas a _look _and holding him closer_._ Roxas just stayed flustered and hoped help would stumble into his path.

And that's when Roxas got the best help he could ask for.

"Roxas?" Axel's voice inquired. Roxas practically _beamed._

"A-Axel?" Roxas whimpered back, hoping he would get what happened.

"Oh… Excuse me sir, but my girlfriend and I have to be somewhere soon, and I really don't appreciate what you're doing to her…" Axel said as politely as he could.

Roxas squirmed at hearing "girlfriend" but was happy nonetheless Axel wasn't mad. And he felt safe that Axel was there now. And finally, Roxas broke free, rushing to Axel's arms in half a heartbeat. He felt Axel's warmth on his body and felt so much better. Inhaling his scent, he felt dreamily sleepy again and just sighed contently as his eyes fluttered closed; smiling against Axel's chest.

Axel looked down at Roxas and smiled happily as well, he loved it when he made Roxas happy. But that's when he looked back up at the man, who looked angry to say the least, but Axel didn't really care. He just guided Roxas around him and walked off to his home again. His prize in his arms. When they got back to Axel's house, Roxas was displeased with having to let Axel go. And whined when Axel laid him down gently on his bed. But when Axel lay down, Roxas crawled over to him helplessly, cuddling back into his chest and wishing he could stay there forever. And Axel smiled. He had the best life he could ask for. Sometimes he felt like he didn't deserve his situation and tried to let go of Roxas so he could go and die alone, but Roxas never let him. Their hearts were handcuffed to each other's. And that's the way they liked it.

They both fell asleep again, even though they had both just woken up maybe an hour ago, and woke up an hour later, feeling so well and alive. And Axel got him and Roxas out of bed so he could take Roxas out on the best day ever for the both of them.

First, Axel brought Roxas to the place they first met, in a silent park that was away from everything. And Roxas was breathless at how loving the memory was for him.

"Axel… I… Thank you..." Roxas almost started crying, but didn't feel it was the right time to cry yet.

"Of course, Roxas… You know why I brought you here, right?" Axel's heart was swelling from just being around Roxas and he loved it.

"No, I don't know why, but I'm glad you did bring me here, because I've been getting this itch to revisit this place and you just made my day…" Roxas all out whispered.

"Well, Roxas, you made my _life _so I had to repay you for all you've done for me." Axel smiled gently down at Roxas who gazed longingly into his eyes with the sweetest looking smile on his face that Axel had ever seen.

Then they lay down in the grass against a tree surrounded by a bed of flowers that they searched for each other in. When one found the other, their lips met instead of eyes. Though it was brief, it was full of loving.

After a while of that, Axel pulled Roxas up and held him close again, star-gazing in his crystal blue orbs that were his gorgeous eyes. Roxas copy-catting the action with his own entrancing gaze.

And then, Axel led Roxas to a little coffee and tea place where they had lunch. And they sat in warmth and comfort drinking, whispering, and holding the others hand like they would lose the other if they even _thought _of letting go.

And when they finally finished their drinks, Roxas asked Axel a question.

"What are you trying to do, Axel?"

"I had this great idea this morning right when I woke up. And I wanted to share it with you because of everything you've done for me that I can't possibly ever give back to you except in the form of loving, but not worthy, gifts." Axel grinned back.

"Axel, first of all, everything you do for me swells my heart to the point of bursting, no matter how cheesy. And second, what is this idea exactly? And why today? I mean, I don't mind, but, you know, what's the occasion?" Roxas sounded genuinely confused. And Axel sort of liked it. He only smiled wider and just as he looked like he was going to begin an explanation, he grabbed Roxas gently and kissed him delicately.

Roxas stared wide-eyed for a moment before responding properly to Axel's treasure. And the two began smiling into the sweet little kiss that lasted for maybe a minute or two, nothing big, but nothing small. Just the way they both liked it.

"By the way, the answer to your question will be answered soon." Axel winked sweetly to his blonde, who just smiled as his eyes twinkled with amazing wonder.

"O-Okay…" Roxas breathed out.

Axel smiled over his shoulder at the confused boy and guided him carefully to their final stop for the day. Roxas' house. In his backyard, where the rose bush naturally grew, Axel had first stopped at his house to grab a case with what was in it, Roxas was desperate to find out. And then led the blonde under the bush, hidden from the gleam of the afternoon sun that made him shine all the more brightly, sat him down, and proceeded to open the case. And Roxas found himself eager to the surprise hidden inside, watching it intently.

Axel then halted, Roxas gasped because of the sudden hitch in the movements of his boyfriend, and the case, staying un-open.

"Hold on…" Axel whispered to himself as he reached into Roxas' roses and pulled out of all the bright pink blossoming roses, a deep, full bloomed, gorgeous red rose. And the sweet blonde was caught up in the moment of the event that when he finally noticed the rose, he became breathless at its beauty and diversity among the other roses.

"This…" Axel began, "is you. Compared to everyone in the world, Roxas, you are the only one. The only one…" Axel brushed some of Roxas' golden locks behind an ear and slid the rose into place, careful not to scratch the flawless skin behind his beautiful ear with a thorn.

"W-What? What do you mean 'the only one' Axel?" Roxas began, about to ask another question when Axel started explaining.

"Well, Roxas. When I call you the only one, I mean the only one who caught my attention, who brought a warm feeling into my heart and head. And the only, _only_ one who's shown so much more than a spark of caring about me. And I love it, I love _you._ And you're the only world I have as far as I'm concerned." Axel smiled again, and before reaching over to the case to resume opening it once more, he leaned in and kissed Roxas once, twice, three times; and then settled back to what he was doing. All the while Roxas was contemplating what Axel had just said… no, what Axel had just confessed, admitted, and some other word that means the same as a form of confession; Axel loved Roxas more than anything in the entire world. He loved the way the blonde loved him, the way he did _every little thing _that made him Roxas, Axel's lover.

And Roxas smiled and knew he was on the brink of tears as he thought the words over and over. The sound and meaning locked forever within the deep depths of his heart for as long as Roxas can imagine. But those tears he knew were coming, he held. For the blonde felt something more deep and meaningful to him would be coming sooner, and that that event would have to be what he cried for. So he _had _to wait.

Axel had finished pulling the item of out the case when Roxas was done sucking up his emotion. And it was a cute little acoustic guitar. And Roxas already knew where he thought this might be going.

First, Axel checked if it was in tune. Then he strummed a couple of happy sounding notes. Then a couple of low, sad sounding ones. And after making sure everything was set; he started to play a sweet-sounding little melody.

"_I saw those incredible eyes of yours_

_And I had to ask,_

'_Excuse me, where did you get that ass?'_

Roxas giggled lightly at that line, noting how it had nothing to do with his eyes.

"_And, pardon me_

_I've just never seen_

_Someone beautiful as you._

_And I wouldn't know how to handle this._

_I'm trying to be true._

_And well,_

_My heart did swell_

_When I decided to dwell_

_And tripped and fell_

_In love with you."_

Roxas felt himself blushing and laughing more but felt that the tears were definitely going to come for this.

"_But all that aside_

_I wanted to,_

_Tell you_

_The way you speak words to me _

_Is the sound of hopeful things to be_

_And the way you began to love me_

_Felt like nothing I can ever be…_

_Or feel,_

_Hey blondie, is this for real?_

_It feels so surreal_

_To me_

_But I guess that's how it's supposed to be…_

And Roxas was already crying in joy by the fourth line of that verse. He stopped Axel for a moment to crawl between the redhead and the guitar and then made Axel start up again. And soon, Roxas had learned the words, and was singing along with Axel. The big red rose staying securely in place in the blonde locks. And as they finished the song after maybe twenty times, they went into the house. One thing led to another and they found themselves locked in their first time.

Just before it all ended with one of Roxas' beautiful euphoric screams, Axel whispered;

"Hey blondie, is this for real? It feels so surreal to me…"

And with that, it was over.

--

Axel and Roxas woke the next morning together in the other's arms, remembering the best of the day before as they could. And with the biggest smiles on both of their faces, the pair looked at each other and realized that…

Today they woke up happy.


End file.
